Fallen From Grace
by AmericanBaeuty
Summary: When Nora remakes herself and develops a new "Bad Girl" complex, what is she willing to risk to keep her bad ass fallen angel by her side? (AU, Angel Patch). FIRST FANFIC! Please review! I do not own Hush, Hush or it's characters, sadly.
1. Match Made in Hell

Ch. 1: Match Made in Hell

"You have got to be fucking kidding me," I growled, tossing black top after black top over my shoulder. School started in less than thirty minutes and my badass complex had to be perfectly portrayed in my first day of school outfit. I've changed over the summer and I was not letting anyone forget it. _God damnit, I have to go_, I thought. Patch was due any minute and the last thing I needed this morning was a repeat of last time I opened the door for him topless. A slow blush spread across my cheeks as I recalled that memory and at last my hands clutched the fabric of the missing piece, black peplum top with black leather capped sleeves. Paired with my black jeans that were practically a second skin on me; my endless legs dragged seamlessly to the top's cinched waist.

A low whistle rang out from my bedroom door. I jumped and clutched my chest as I whipped around to face the intruder.

"Damn Angel," Patch mumbled, eyes slowing scanning me from top to bottom, lingering as he examined the stretch of my legs.

I gave him a quick twirl and made my way slowly over to him, taking in his also breathtaking appearance, "Damn yourself," I replied breathlessly. Dark blue Henley's on him were my weakness and paired with his black jeans we looked like a match made in Hell.

"You ready?" he asked, grabbing my hand and starting towards the door without a response.

"Yeah, just need my shoes and bag," I said as I bent quickly and snatched my bag off of the floor. My shoes were next, all black high-top sneakers, Patch's most recent gift to me. I jam my feet in the already worn soles and followed Patch to the front door. Out of the small window next to the door, I saw the gleam of his shiny black Harley parked my driveway. My heart jumped just thinking of climbing on the back.

"Is the bike okay?" Patch asked, sensing my old hesitation. I hopped up on my tiptoes, gripped his collar and placed a kiss on his surprised lips.

"It's perfect," I whispered into his lips. I detached and stepped out of the door, leaving him still hesitant in the doorway. Old Nora was weary about the bike and she never kissed first. Old Nora was a bitch and I worked hard to kill her, but the transition was still new for everyone.

I continued across the porch and skipped down the stairs, satisfied with Patch's reaction to me and excited to see what I could do to others with this new attitude. I glanced back at Patch, looking up at him through my eyelashes.

"You coming babe?" I purred, eyelashes fluttering as my dark curls draped over my shoulders and framed my faux innocent face. His eyelids lowered and a dark look shaded his face. I would have mistaken that look for danger if I his lips didn't sink into a delicious, devious smirk. _I know a lot of things I could do with this new attitude Angel_, he growled into my mind, winking as we made eye contact. My new found bravery couldn't hide the blush that christened my face so I whipped around to face the bike ahead of me. I felt Patch make his way behind me, torso flush with my back. He led me from behind to the motorcycle and reached around me for my helmet perched on the back of the seat. He made his way around me, never lessening the distance between us, and placed the helmet on my head. Then he slid gracefully onto the Harley, glancing back at me when he was ready for me to hop on. I grinned and tried to replicate his fluid motions, but only managed to not fall once perched on the seat. I slid closer to Patch, securing him between my thighs and wrapping my arms around his waist. I could practically see the smirk on his face, as he revved the engine and raced down the driveway toward school.

And as breathless as the ride made me, the hum of the motorcycle vibrating through me caused my heart rate to jump deliciously. I loved how my adrenaline spiked and the warmth of Patch's body brushed against my thighs. Why was I ever so hesitant with this thing?


	2. And Why The Fuck Not?

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for taking so long to update! Short story, my laptop is a piece of crap! I will try to update more often! i also need to thank Americanpyscho for being an amazing help editing and encouragement wise! and for letting me use your computer to write this chapter! Anyway here is chapter 2! Btw I am finishing this and posting at 2:30 am and I am far too lazy to edit my usual 3-4 times, so feel free to review and tell me all my mistakes!**

**Disclaimer: Hush, Hush and all it's amazing glory does not belong to me sadly. **

CH. 2: And Why The Fuck Not?

We hardly slowed when we reached the parking lot of the school. Speeding past gaping mouths and shocked faces only added to the humor of Patch parking right in front of the school doors, completely on the sidewalk. He shifted in my arms, letting me know it's safe to get off, and as ungraceful as I am I managed to hop off in one semi-fluid motion. I peeled the helmet off and shook out my hair; I loved the cliché, bad girl action.

I took a slow glance around us, gazing at our fellow peers who have seemed to be frozen in our presence. Guys checked me out and girls checked out Patch, then the eyes switched; guys assessed Patch and his bike and girls eyes make their way up and down my body, in an odd mix of jealousy and impressed smugness. I quickly grew tired of their desperation in us and made my way back to Patch, and placed my chest flush with his hard back. He reached for my hands and gripped them tightly, then quickly grabbed one of my hands and spun me around to face him. His pitch black eyes bore holes in my skull and as his face slowly closed the distance between us I took a small glance to our audience, yep, all eyes still on us. Patch's mouth met mine with the familiarity of seven different lifetimes, but Patch was not willing to settle for a small public peck. His strong hands supported my weight as he dipped me back the slightest bit; his left hand stayed on the small of my back for support while his right hand made a trail down my side, reaching to grip behind my knee, lifting my leg to a bend and bringing us impossibly closer. I wondered if big pda was going to be a new aspect of our relationship and slowly evolved to wondering about our relationship behind closed doors. _Only as far as you say, Angel, _Patch whispered gently into my head as his hands and mouth screamed anything but innocence.

I grinned into his mouth and broke apart with much protest. I straightened myself out and pressed my hands into Patch's chest and lead him a short way back until he was propped against his bike. I reached around him and grabbed my bag, never breaking eye contact.

"Ready?" I asked with a small bat of my eyelashes. A slight nod confirmed his preparedness. Then I placed a sweet peck on his lips and led him boldly into the school. This time I ignored the imploring and curious stares. The only thing my mind was the arm draped lazily around shoulders and what I would be doing with my man after I escaped this hell hole for the day. Patch, obviously in my head, flashed me and small, lopsided grin, and chuckled under his breath.

We approached my designated locker and disconnected from each other but stayed close enough that touching wasn't necessary. I stashed my leather jacket and assessed my schedule.

"Where do you go first?" I asked Patch, having realized our schedules might be an issue.

"English," he mumbles, obviously not thrilled with our immediate separation, as I was headed to Algebra 2.

"Well," I began, trying to shake the bad mood growing around us, "how about you walk me to my class, and maybe, if you're really lucky, I'll kiss you goodbye." His eyes flashed immediately, showing my diversion was successful, and his mouth slowly pulled up into a devious grin.

"I might just take you up on that offer," he mumbled, tongue flicking out the graze his bottom lip and his eyes raking acrossed my flushed face. A smile played around the edges of my lips as I slammed my locker shut. I held onto one of hands as I backed away from the wall and toward my class. He complied grimly, not quite wanting to get rid of me so soon, but understanding that my bad girl attitude had it's limits. We made our way confidently down the center of the crowded hall, people parting like the Red Sea in our presence.

Patch dropped me off in front my class and, as promised, received a parting kiss.

"I'll be here when class ends," he promises.

"I wouldn't doubt it," I chirped back, eager for this class to end already, and actually entering the class just added to the dread of these long, upcoming 45 minutes. There, third row, fourth seat back, sat the most pathetic excuse for an ex-best friend to ever exist. Trust me, despite this morning's theatrics, I am not one for drama, but when I say Vee Sky was a piece of absolute shit, I am not exaggerating. She looked up from her phone tucked below her desk to stare at me, still frozen in the doorway. I couldn't believe my luck when I narrowed down my seating options to beside her or the floor. I would have preferred the floor, but the teacher was ready to start and already fed up with my hesitation.

I made my way to my seat and caught Vee's still staring eye. I sweetly smiled in her faced and as quickly as my face formed the smile I sneered and rolled my eyes,already fed up with the mock surprise on her face. I chuckled internally and sat in my seat, keeping my eyes firmly forward. I could hear her tapping away on her phone. _Probably texting her new bff, Marcie, _I speculated. I shook the thought away; I was over her and Marcie and their immature, high school drama. I was focused on getting Patch and I out of here alive, and that didn't included cat fights in the hall. But I was obviously the only one with this state of mind. The class drug on as I half assed listening, unable to fully focus because of pure disinterest and the constant weight of Vee's gaze.

Towards the end of class I was unable to continue ignoring Vee, so I fixed my face into my infamous bitch face, a mixture of boredom, dead eyes and pure hatred that was known to give chills to the receiving end. I turned to look Vee dead on, catching her unmistakably staring and challenged her with a flick of my eyebrow, my look asking _Can I fucking help you?_ She dropped her eyes to her phone, apparently glued to her hands and started typing frantically. I smirked to myself and faced forward once again. Finally, after a mini lifetime, the bell rang. I slowly stood up from my seat and made my way forward, ahead of the crowd despite my leisure. No one dared to step in my way. That's the only cue I needed to step up and assume the throne.

I strutted out of the door and straight into the arms of my beautiful boyfriend. I sunk into his arms and sighed into his chest, letting the stress of seeing Vee melt out of my body.

_All good, Angel? _Patch though to my, concern spreading across his face. I stood up a little straighter and placed a chaste kiss on his frowning lips. All this pda was definitely a sign of change, I thought, before looking him dead on and smiling.

"Everything's fine," I reassure him. I didn't know if I fully believe it, but for now it was going to have to work.


End file.
